bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreams and Nightmares
In the University Every word that she spoke was drenched in malice, especially Kami. Although, Abraham was not a native speaker of Japanese, he knew very well what the university student spoke. She was angry at God, or the gods. Abraham still didn't quite understand Shintoism fully. Regardless, he didn't have to. Because he understood pain, and pain is universal. His translator stood to his side. He was a tall, brown-skinned man with a rather long, curly, scruffy beard. Where Abraham was from, there was nothing that distinguished him from any other citizen. But here, he was clearly different. "Sir." His voice was thunderous boom that woke Abraham from his thoughts. He shook his head and refocused his mind. "Yes." "Are you ready for the translation?" "That won't be necessary actually," Abraham claimed in Arabic as he looked towards the girl. "I think I get the gist of what she's saying. So, instead, translate my words to her." The translator nodded. He was a man who spoke only when necessary as if he was trying to hide his obvious accent. "I understand your pain. When I was thirteen years old, my parents were killed in a plane crash in the Arabian desert." As the translator translated Abraham's last sentence, a silent hush fell over the room. "I survived alone. My brother, my sister, my parents, and everyone else on that plane died that day, and I fell into a place where I would have most certaintly perished. If not," Abraham paused and pointed towards the ceiling, "For the Lord." He put his finger down. "He lent me his powers, his grace, and allowed his devoted followers to find me, to save me. With those people, I learned more than I ever could have living in Jerasulem. I finally understood what pain was." It was obvious that Abraham's story was meant to be heard by all of the children in the class. Afterall, it was inspiring. A teenager surviving a plane crash, finding a Bedouin tribe and performing miracles across the world was probably something straight out of a movie. Though, as he prepared to speak his final sentence, for time had made so that this was the last question, he looked into the girl's Sanpaku eyes with his own. "It's hard to forget pain, but it's even harder to remember sweetness. We have no scar to show for happiness. We learn so little from peace. That is why you must turn every wound into wisdom, every tear into experience, every scar into reflection. And if you can't do so under your own strength." He momentarily took his eyes away from the girl's. "And this goes for all of you." Abraham refocused his eyes on the girl's before. They were wet. "Then god is here to help you." He ended on that note as the professor immediately stood from his seat, initiating a rapid clap that encouraged the other students to join in. "That was great! That was great!" He took and shook Abraham's hand. "Thank you, kind sir. Your words are an inspiration to us all." Mandatory classes were a pain in the ass. A system where students were unable to miss certain lectures in order to pass; force fed the views of another man, it was nothing less than mind control and brainwashing. But Bang dragged himself through the empty hallways, his epee tied tightly around his waist. Fellow students recognized the dark skin, tired looking man as a member of the universities fencing team. One who would practice whenever he was not attending class. "Here it is." Bang whispered, slowly pushing the door and entering the class. He was greeted with both familiar and strange faces. Weird voices and even weirder looks. However, the most out of place was the glasses wearing man lecturing the class about God and worship. Bang hissed at the very audacity of this man using those words. "Everyone has to attend this lecture." Bang recalled his professor telling the class. Psychology and religion possessed a hidden connection. One which few could understand. Regardless, Bang found a seat at the back of the class. Obscured behind the various faces glued to the mysterious man. "Using God as some form of sugar pill." Bang thought. "Pathetic." Yet he felt something different within Abraham..a certain energy resonating between the two. Bang's energy sparked slightly. Abraham chuckled as the student walked in. He, himself, had always be a stickler for time. His services were at exactly 8 in the morning and ended exactly at one in the afternoon. As a leader of Zerzura, a kingdom he had established, time was an indicator of what needed to be done. Today, time was an indicator of his health. Outside, he had dozens of his operatives stationed. He had be out of the classroom by a certain time, because if he was on time that indicated to them that he was alive and well. Though, he could not take his eyes off of the late student; he knew what he was, and he had a feeling the kid knew what he was. "I'm sorry you missed the talk, and time binds me to a specific schedule unfortunately. So, professor..." Abraham looked at the professor dumbfoundedly. "Oh, Professor Hatake." "Yes, Hatake. My apologies." He retreated back to his thoughts and continued his statement, "If you don't mind, I'd like to take...um.." "His name is Bang." "Yes, I'd like to Bang with me so I can just give him some idea of the lecture. The contents of this will be on your exam you said?" Professor Hatake, with his circular glasses and small eyes glared in Bang's direction as he spoke. "Yes, I think that is a great idea. Don't you, Bang?" By his tone, it wasn't much of a question but more or less a statement. Abraham chimed in. "And this is open to anyone who wants to come. Just know that it'll be a lot of reiteration and review." Profoundly listening to the to speech given to the class by Abraham, Tsubaki Kurogane, the classes top student sat in awe. It were as if the boy's words touched her very soul. Each word flowed from his mouth like a river going downstream and she could understand him vividly without the help of his translator. "His words, if only the class could hear them come directly from his mouth." In unison with her professor, Tsubaki's claps matched his own. "What a tragic lost.. Losing his entire family then being the only one to survive. How'd he go on to live? If I lost mother and father I don't think I'd be in a mindset that would even allow me to continue down the path they helped me forge. I would no longer be interested in singing or anything of that manner. I'm just happy god continues to bless me." Then in came Bang. "Bang-kun can never make it to class on time. I wonder what's going on with him? Maybe there's more to the story than I think." As Bang passed by Abraham, her body sparked literally shocking itself. "What is this she thought. I can feel it, it's resonating between the two." She thought. At the invitation of Abraham, Tsubaki stood up with swiftness. "Ye-yes! I would like to thoroughly gain an explanation as well." "Are you sure about this, Tsubaki? This is quite unusual." "Yes professor Hatake. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." "Freaking volunteering me for shit again, Professor?" Bang barked. But the professors glare shot through his body and touched his soul. He was failing this class due to some...difficulties with life. Involving mask wearing monsters throwing Bang across the whole of Japan. "Fine..." He grumbled. Bang grabbed his backpack and walked out of class. He felt the eyes glaring at him but decided to stay focused forward. Being lectured about God was nothing short of torture. "And of fucking course the preppy singer joins the group!" Bang exclaimed outside. He knew of her, seen her among the horde of broads gathering around about female crap. But of all days to be bothered, today she would join in on the lecture of manipulation and mind control. Abraham chuckled at Bang's rebellious nature. He enjoyed when people fought against the fray. It indicated a type of unique logic that he always enjoyed destroying. To Abraham, one's will was not their own by an extension of the will of God. He signaled for Tsubaki to follow as he caught up with Bang. He walked beside him wearing that same illuminating, goofy smile he always had. "I don't speak Japanese." Abraham spoke in English, "But with a name like Bang, I suppose you speak something else." "If you think Bang is my real name, I wonder how you expect me to take you seriously." Bang teased. He started walking down the hallway towards a darkened staircase, half expecting the professor and broad to follow. "What is it that you want with me?" Catching up to the two Tsubaki reached for the touchpad device wrapped in her arm. She began to tap on it quickly in various different areas signifying that she was typing something in the least. Then as they continued along the path Abraham's talking began to change. She knew the language very well, it was widely spoken in the country filled with people sharing her same skin tone. "English?" She looked back down at her device and continued typing on it. "Oh wow, how interesting." "If only Bang wasn't so... I mean rude." "Another English speaker, huh?" Abraham looked back towards Tsubaki and extended his hand. "I don't think I caught your name either. I'm sure the professor....um....whatever his name was, said it, but I forgot. I'm not too good with names if you can't tell." When he said that, he gave Bang a discreet wink. "I speak a handful of languages.. so it's only customary. Yes, my name is Tsubaki Kurogane, daughter to the Kurogane Family head; Ryō Kurogane... Uh oh I'm babbling again." Stopping mid sentence to cover her mouth her eyes drifted to Bang. "I'm sure I've messed up to where Bang will surely comment on my stupidity." She thought to herself. Bang glared at the broad momentarily but decided to discard her ramblings. He felt the uneasiness, nervousness churning his stomach. Females...are so weird. Bang thought. He preferred the company of himself and the glasses wearing psychopath. Why did he allow her to follow? He had no intention of sitting through another lesson...No. He lead them to a place where none would disturb. Where Bang and Abraham could converse without restraint. Silently, the random trio ascended the dimly lit staircases. He could hear distant lectures and groups of friends joking and entertaining one another. Ignorant to the truths of the world. Yet he remained distant from both Abraham and the babbling ebony. A locked door sat at the top of the stairs. Bang calmly entered the codes to silence the alarm before continuing to the door. His had graced the lock. A flicker of green light. The door swung open without command. Fresh air of the summer kissed his face as he entered the open rooftop. Besides his echoing steps, the wide arena was utterly silent. Bang took quite a few paces, creating enough space between himself and Abraham before turning around. Eyes glaring to the lecturer. "Thank you for following me. Here we can really talk about whatever it is you want to talk about." Abraham looked around. The clouds sat silently above them, the wind gentle, but present. But, what he noticed before all else, was there were no people around. His smile didn't falter. "Oh, I see." He took a few paces away from Tsubaki while making sure to keep his distance from Bang simultaneously. "I was certain about you the instant you walked into that classroom. I must say, I was impressed by your presence." He turned his head to face Tsubaki. "Yours too. I was quite happy when you stood up to join us." He turned back towards Bang refusing to keep his eyes away from him for too long. "It's not often that you encounter humans a presence like my own. It's a sign that you bear the spirit of God. You are meant to be a servant for his personal use; to better the lives of everyone around you. You shouldn't be held up in a university such as this one. Don't you think?" Silence engulfed the three spiritual beings. A thick atmosphere where words went unuttered. Only the wind whispered nothings as it blew across the gated rooftop. Rustling the metal before calming down once more. But a sudden boom of laughter interrupted the silence. Bursting into echoes as Bang held his stomach tightly. He was almost out of air while wiping tears from his face. "Me? A servant? I'd sooner kill my master and eat his corpse." Bang threatened darkly. "And besides, your God is nothing more than a tool used by weak humans to explain their weakness. You're a manipulator!" "Oh?" Abraham couldn't help but let a sly grin creep onto his visage mockingly. "Child, do you know what I have done? I've united an area of the world which was on segregated. A place where children worried more about meals and their lives rather than awkward social situations. This land was soaked in the blood of its own inhabitants, young and old. And I do it all for the lord." Abraham paused. "I am not a manipulator. I'm a liberator, a guide to the weak, the innocent, the ignorant. I am an innovator, a trendsetter, a legend. This is God's plan. And you, being what you are, are apart of his plan." "For they that are such serve not our Lord, but their own stomachs; and by good words and fair speeches deceive the hearts of the simple." Bang recited. He remembered the days of endless church, when he decided to follow his parent's word blindly. While he remembered few verses, that particular line stuck out to him...For in a world of believers, there would be those who manipulated the word for personal gain. To trick the weak and wounded. Lead the blind to the bank and curse the mute to witness horrific crimes. "You speak too highly of yourself to be some grand piece of God's plan. And besides, I've seen pieces of the afterlife. It's something none can comprehend. Especially some glasses wearing weirdo." Bang turned to the ebony girl. "I'd leave if I was you." He offered, drawing his sword from the loose sleeve. A sports weapon with a metallic cup and thin blade. Bang's epee appeared unthreatening initially. However, green energy began to envelope his weapon slowly. Abraham shook his head in disappointment. "What hubris. These people are not being led astray. They believe in the words I preach, the words that I speak in service to the Lord. Your own hubris has blinded you to the point where you can't recognize a manifestation of his will sitting right in front of you." Abraham glanced towards Tsubaki and back towards Bang. "I plead child. Don't do this to yourself. It won't end very well, I can assure." Staring at the energy shrouding Bang's weapon, Tsubaki stood in awe yet again. "That there it's an Epee. Does this mean he possess great skill in swordsmanship? No. It's more than that, it's fencing. The energy radiating from his epee alone is grand." Shifting her eyes to Abraham while keeping her head facing Bang she surveyed the boy of religious faith. "If I were correct to sense they two were spiritually similar, would that mean Abraham is capable of using something of this caliber as well? I should have taken the training from Ishihara-sama when I had the chance." Her brain became a circus for all of her thoughts dancing through her head. Her head, the dome they played in until the show was all over. "I came out here knowing this what happen, and now I'm hesitating to make a decision. I feel as though these two will overpower me if I choose to side with either or no one. All I have as a trump are those crystals that Ishihara prepared for me a while ago. And that Shinigami Combat Necklass." Holding her hands out in front of herself, she pointed them at Bang and Abraham. One hand for each student. "I've made my decision." Bang ignored the babbling fanatic and glared at the girl. "No one cares about your decision. Either leave or stay out of my way!" The glowing vanished into nothingness, leaving a antique rapier in the wake of his epee. A rather interesting weapon with a cupped-hilt and unique designs. The rapier was a work of art, the only one Bang ever held during battle. "Go ahead and show me one of your miracles then. And watch me cut it to pieces!" Abraham sighed. "I refuse to fight children. I'm much too old for this." He looked towards Tsubuki and back at Bang. "But, at the same time, if you keep on pestering this woman I'll have no choice but to ask you leave politely. That dull blade your holding can't be your answer for everything, Bang," Abraham said sternly. The smile that he usually wore had dissipated into a rather motherly frown. "A dull blade in the hands of amateur means absolutely nothing." A flock of made of ice began to form around Tsubaki and fly around her. These were made from nothingness and she didn't make a single movement with her hands. "I've gotten over it." Her breathing was under control the fear she once help was abandoned and she stood proud like she did at her concerts. Each Swallow flapped their wings with elegance levitating in the air awaiting whatever command Tsubaki decided to give to them. "That's it!" Bang barked. A flickering light expanded from his feet. He vanished, reappearing before Abraham with his sword held tightly. His arm shot outwards explosively as the sword approached the traveling prophet with immense speed. Green energy bursted from Bang's wrist, which accelerated the strike tenfold. He aimed the deadly thrust towards Abraham's throat.. Without hesitation, Abraham ducked from the deadly rapier that surged throughout the air with a remarkable precision and strength. He knew it was over should it touch his flesh; the kid wasn't kidding around he had determined. As he ducked, Abraham flicked his hand and with it emerged a that howled as it leapt towards Bang. A pulse. Green light rippled from Bang's foot as he was propelled upwards, flipping over Abraham with his sword prepared to strike. Bang landed quickly behind Abraham and flicked his hand forward, sending the sword whipping towards Abraham's neck. On the Roof.. "Oh no!" Lifting her left arm slight, particles began to radiate behind Abraham. Each particle resembled small crystals and before they all knew it, the small crystals formed into a wall of ice. By observation alone the wall was not enough, it was too thin. Bang's force and speed behind his thrust was too much and would easily overwhelm it the ball shattering back to it's crystal-like state. It's purpose was not to completely nullify Bang's attack, but a time buyer for just a split second. As his thrust would shatter the wall, two of Tsubaki's swallows flew at tops spreads ripping through the air. Their targets was Bang, but more specifically his arm. Had he continue down the path with his trust it would also cost him his the same arm he'd use to pierce through Abraham's neck. Freezing. Crystal birds. Of course she would not sit idly by while they fought. But for her to choose him. Bang cursed. He halted the thrust and flickered away from the two spiritual beings. "So you're going to side with him, Tsubaki?" Bang asked uncaringly. But his voice wavered slightly as he looked away. Abraham exhaled a large gust of wind as relief. "Oh, holy Yhwach that was close," he muttered quietly, almost afraid to draw Bang's attention back towards him. He watched carefully as he talked to Tsubaki, then a devilish green leaped from the corners of his lips. He shot up into a full stance. "Oh my, Bang! Don't tell me you're afraid of girls!?!" A contagious laugh escaped his tone. "Are you serious, kid?! Hahahahaha!" Her two Swallows returned to the flock soaring the atmosphere over her head. "I don't.." Tsubaki stopped mid sentence. She stood back in the stance she took before the first action of the battle had occurred and allowed her eyes to transition between the two males continuously. "Abraham-kun and Bang-kun are both skill and on a level beyond me. Yet at the same time under Ishihara-sama." She began to pant mentally, concealing her pants from the two that stood before her. Bang grasped the sword's handle tightly. He felt his arm trembling as it took the strength of God to keep Bang from launching himself wildly at Abraham. Teeth grinding. To think a Shinigami went to my school. Bang thought. He eyed the mysterious sword she held with a certain interest. "Coming from the loser who needed a girl to save him!" He retorted. "Answer me Tsubaki. Will you stand in my way?!" In the instant, Abraham's glared intensified, and his tone darkened. "Don't you dare demand anything from the manifestation of our savior." Almost immediately, a fierce maelstrom of Reiryoku erupted around his body violently. It caused the roof beneath their feet to quake as the very foundation of the building they stood upon seemed to weaken under its immense pressure. To the mortal world, the Reiryoku would appear to them as a furious tornado tearing apart their institution. From the ground the screams of their classmates echoed towards the heavens; the heavens that Abraham believed he was rightfully defending. "I won't tolerate disrespect towards our savior." With those words, Abraham lifted his hand into the air, and with a furious swipe towards the ground, conjured a bolt of lightning from the clouds above that drew quickly towards Bang. "His power...it's astounding. You mean to tell me there are human's of this caliber?" Like the time before she stood in awe at Abraham as his power began to emit around his body causing the mini-earthquake of the sorts. "What's this?!" She shouted, dragging her attention to the sky as the rumbling sounds were too overwhelming to ignore. "No, this can't be.. lightning? Does he possess control over the lightning element?" Tsubaki's thought would have to be cut short, as she would have to think quickly. Smashing her two hands together the ground beneath her began to quake, just as it did when Abraham prepared his very own spell. A topless cube covered Bang's entire body and a large portion of the area he stood at. "If I don't seal this up, casualties suffer as well!" The flock of swallows began to flight closer to each other all forming a square before each wing had connected. As the wings connected the unified together forging into what would be the roof the dome created to protect Bang from the lightning bolt. Her face was drenched in sweat, yet she hid the her pants. "I'm not picking side with either of you. You two should stop this before one of you seriously gets hurt, or worse." "Savior? You mean the ebony broad over there?!" Bang laughed maniacally. "You religious fanatics find anything to worship!" However the intense gathering of energy ruined his enjoyment. He felt the building shake and heard the screams of students who began evacuating the building. Calls were being made. Sirens. Policemen and firemen. Another tsunami? Earthquake? Those ignorant to the dealings of the spiritual realm could never comprehend the ensuing battle. "This fucking idiot." Bang spat. "If they catch wind of this shit, we'll all be in trouble." Of course the swordsman was prepared to evade. But the sudden dome of crystal halted his movement. He could only await for it to dissipate while grasping the blade. Spreading her hands from each other the original four walls sunk down into the roof, disappearing to say the least. The roof on top before smashing Bang's head in shattered into thousands of crystals. "I don't know what either of you will achieve from this, but we should stop it while we still have a chance." Abraham glanced towards the ground as he was the people scurry away from the scene frightened. He quelled his energy and just like that, the tornado, the earthquake, it all dissipated. He focused his attention back to Bang and Tsubaki. "We should probably leave right now before any authorities show up. We'll get in trouble if they show up and we're on the roof." "This isn't over." Bang warned. His voice boomed over the approaching sirens and the roar of a nearby helicopter. "Next time I see you, false prophet, I'm going to slit your throat." He took a couple steps back before vanishing with a pulsating, emerald light. His spiritual emissions were hidden, for the dark-skinned warrior decided that battle was set with unfair terms. Tsubaki's reluctance to successfully pick a side would only hinder him. "Stupid broad." He spat. "Next time I'll deal with you as well if you get my way." Category:Roleplay